


Sister's Boy

by Bri_Nara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguuji attempts to point out his sister's behavior.





	Sister's Boy

His sister was his world.

While usually this would only be true in a metaphorical sense, right now it rung true in a more literal one. Surrounding them was a bright, white void. Sterile and plain, like every background he’d ever seen behind her.

His legs moved him without his consent. As he approached her, her features became more clear. Her flowing locks that he had mimicked with his own hair. Her golden gaze fondly scrutinizing him. Her frail arms outstretched to reach him sooner. Her crimson smile.

“My sweet Korekiyo,” she breathed as soon as he could hear it.

He stopped.

Her smile faded. “Whatever is the matter?”

His gaze moved down to the floor. “Sister, there is a matter I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Look me in the eye when you’re speaking with me.”

“Ah- Sorry.” His eyes met hers. He felt a chill run up his spine at the disappointment that was evident there. “I…”

“Do not stutter.”

“Yes, Sister.” He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Being in the presence of others my age have led me to notice that my perception of certain matters have been rather skewed.”

Her eyes narrowed at him and it took every ounce of will not to flinch. “What matters?”

“Us.”

Her arms crossed. A single eyebrow arched in question. “What  _ about  _ us, Korekiyo?”

He forced himself to back away from her. Regardless of distance, he knew how much he would recoil from her. “You have not been…” He sighed. “You have not treated me like a brother.”

She closed the distance between them. An arm snaked up his side as she tried to lure him down to her level. “Well of course not. After all, we’re more than mere siblings.”

He stepped away from her. “That is not what I meant. I have noticed that you treat me as _ less _ than that.”

Her lips curled in a sneer. “How so?”

He took a minute to think. The words he had wanted to say were swallowed up by the look she gave him.

“Well?” she asked coolly.

He found the words stumbling out once he shut his eyes. “The way that my life seems to revolve around yours is a tad unhealthy. Taking care of one’s elders is fairly common tradition in many cultures and is seen as something noble. However, our situation feels  _ different  _ from that. There’s typically a choice in the matter. I’m uncertain if-”

“Korekiyo, I’ve told you before.  _ Look me in the eye when you’re speaking with me. _ ”

Fear snapped his eyes open and his arms instinctively folded themselves around him as a shield. Although he stood taller, he felt small. “I’m sorry, Sister.”

“I had no idea that you found me to be such a  _ burden _ , Korekiyo,” she said in a tone that burnt like acid.

“I don’t think you’re-”

Her crimson mouth curled cruelly. “How could you accuse  _ me  _ of taking advantage of you without evidence, Korekiyo? After all I’ve done for you, you have the audacity to think I treat you poorly. Do you not trust me?”

“Sister, of course-”

“I thought you  _ loved  _ me, Korekiyo.”

His nerve buckled under the weight of her words. He snatched her up with unsure arms and pressed her against chest. His body trembled as he suppressed the explosion he felt erupt inside himself. After all, he had the  _ gall  _ to imply that he didn’t love her! He was all she had! What kind of  _ monster _ was he?

“I do!” he said quickly. “I do! Believe me, I  _ do.  _ I’m sorry that I made you think otherwise. I love you so much, Sister. Please, forget that I said anything.”

He could not see the “smile” on her face, but he felt her arms coil around him. His body stopped trembling. He was wrapped in her presence and thus he was safe.

“Calm yourself, Korekiyo,” she murmured into his ear. “You are easily misguided and that’s why I’m always here to direct you to the right path.”

“Is there anything I can do to have you forgive my misjudgement?” he asked weakly.

“Of course, my sweet Korekiyo…”

He woke up on the day the third motive was announced.


End file.
